nihilos_draconum_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Miyuki
Background First born of the Anui sisters, and the least favored of the two. She worked all her life to earn the affection of her mother, who only had eyes for her sister Yuki. Miyuki devoted her life to becoming a High Priestess, one of the most prestigious titles a woman could hope to obtain in Varmiel, and far surpass her younger sibling hoping it would earn her mother's praise. Yet not even that warranted attention, and all the years she put into the effort felt wasted, she had sacrificed everything for it, she could never love, and was to remain celibate or lose her position. Her mother came down with a rare illness that was known to be incurable, and despite her fervent prayers to for the goddess Vierma to cure her, her pleas were not heard, and her mother passed. She fell into a deep depression, unable to find joy in her days as a priestess, merely living day to day without purpose. When Wyrmlord Atreloch arrived in Varmiel, her life took a turn for the worse, being enslaved to him along with countless other Visadrin women and becoming his playthings. She retained her will, yet her body was his to control. Upon learning this, he decided to torture her, having her mindlessly tend to the slowly dwindling elven women he kept chained in a separate room. Upon Atreloch's death, she was finally freed from his control, and in thanks to Ryu for saving her, accompanied him on his quest, despite some minor arguments between them. Appearance Miyuki shares the same appearance as all Visadrin: fair skinned, platinum blonde hair(hers in particular reaching as far down as the waist), and ice blue almond shaped eyes. She is thin, with very little muscle mass and fat upon her frame, and as a result has no chest to show for it. A very sore spot for her, as she is referred to as a washboard by several of the female cast. She has a rather prideful expression, something most Visadrin tend to have, especially in the presence of other elf variants. She dons form fitting leather attire, fashioned to the likeness of the Siraset hunter's garb, with the exception of tasseled boots, and the color of snow. Personality She is quick to judge, and even quicker to act. She holds herself in very high regard, mostly due to her pride of being a Visadrin. She is very empathetic, though she expresses it poorly, and as such may come out far less refined than she intended. Being the brunt of several jokes associated with her lack of a bust, she feels as if she has no physical appeal whatsoever. Trivia * She is the complete opposite in physical appearance to the person who designed her. * Her name, much like those of her sibling and niece is some variation of the word Snow. * She really likes white lilies, something of a personal goal to become like the legendary healer known as the Lily of Meracyn. Category:Characters